1. Field
The described technology generally relate to a liquid material dispensing apparatus and a method of dispensing light emitting materials for an organic light emitting diode (OLED).
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, the size of a flat panel display substrate has been increased to improve productivity and make the panel larger. Thus, there is a demand for an inkjet patterning technology for replacing a conventional photo process using a mask. The inkjet patterning technology involves directly forming a pattern on a substrate by dispensing a minute liquid drop at a desired position. By using the inkjet patterning technology, the pattern is formed in one process so that it is advantageous for reducing the number of processes, compared to a conventional photo process including exposing, developing, and etching processes.